Guilty Pleasure
by Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Zelda sneaks out of the castle to engage in a certain guilty pleasure involving a Moblin. PWP, shameless smut.


"**Guilty Pleasure"**

**A/N: Takes place prior to the events of the game.**

It was just starting to rain by the time Zelda finally spotted the cave that was to serve as her destination. The gathering clouds and gentle rumbling of thunder in the distance had warned her, of course, but still the princess cursed to herself as she felt the first drops of rain land upon her, quickly wetting her clothes and golden hair alike.

Technically, Zelda wasn't supposed to be out at all, especially not without her champion Link to accompany her. As far as her father and the rest of the royal staff knew, Zelda was locked up in her bedroom after a particularly public argument with her father over her duties as princess and protector of the realm. Link was no doubt standing outside her bedroom at this very moment, sword drawn, patiently protecting a princess who had already snuck out of her chambers. All it took was a quick stop at the royal stables to grab her horse, and then Zelda was off into the fields and foothills of Central Hyrule.

Her destination was a cave she and Link had spotted just the other day, one populated by at least one full-grown blue Moblin. Moblins, Bokoblins, and other creatures who had once served Calamity Ganon and its ilk were rare in Central Hyrule, and so Zelda and Link had tracked the hulking creature after spotting it feasting upon a stolen cow. It took over an hour, but they finally followed it all the way back to a sizable cave by Hylia River, and Zelda had marked it for further study. After all, with such creatures being so rare nowadays, the princess was more than a little interested in learning about the Moblin and its ways.

Except that wasn't the reason Zelda was heading out to the Moblin's cave on her own this stormy afternoon, having run away from her father and his impossible expectations. Zelda had no interest in researching the Moblin this day; she wanted to find the creature for one reason, and one reason only:

She wanted – _needed_ – to get fucked.

As such, the first thing the princess did when she came to the edge of the river that bordered the cave – after securing her horse to a nearby tree, of course – was strip herself of her soaked clothing. Off came her blue tunic, down went her pants, and soon enough the Princess of Hyrule was standing in the nude in the pouring rain. She shivered slightly, feeling the nipples of her perky breasts harden at the cold and damp, but paid it little mind. Sure, it was cold, but Zelda wanted to ensure the Moblin got the right impression; notably, she wasn't looking for a fight, but a breeding.

Ignoring the chill in the air, Zelda put her clothes in a knapsack to dry and slung it over her shoulder before quickly making her way through the tall grass and pouring rain to the opening of the cave she and Link had seen the Moblin disappear into only two days before.

Far from the cold, damp environment she was expecting, Zelda was delighted to find the interior of the cave surprisingly warm. The cave was deeper than she expected, but she could see a faint, warm glow at its very end, indicating a fire was roaring. She made her way out of the rain and into the cave, heading for the gentle light at its end with mounting anticipation.

There it was: the blue Moblin she had been looking for. The hulking creature was sitting against the far wall of the cave in front of a roaring fire, grunting to itself as it picked something out of its teeth. The creature wore only an animal skin around its broad shoulders and chest and a simple loincloth around its waist, hiding what Zelda hoped was a sizable cock. A mighty club of wood and stone lay nearby, no doubt the Moblin's weapon.

_Just go slowly_, Zelda reminded herself as she peaked around the corner at the roaring fire and the monstrous creature sitting behind it. _No sudden moves. Make your intentions clear._

With that, the naked princess stepped out from behind the rocky corner of the cave and revealed herself to the Moblin.

It took the Moblin a moment to realize what was happening, dumb brute that it was; the creature stared at Zelda for three whole seconds before registering her presence, growling as it pulled its hand out of its mouth and made to get up. Immediately, Zelda held her hands out in the universal display of peace.

"It's alright!" she said loudly but calmly, smiling gently at the Moblin as it continued to glare right back at her. She leaned down slowly, slipping her knapsack from her shoulders, leaving her entirely bare. "It's alright. I'm not here to hurt you. I promise."

Surprisingly, the Moblin seemed to understand this on some level, as it stopped growling and instead began addressing the naked princess with curiosity and what Zelda hoped was something other than hunger in its beady eyes. As Zelda watched, the Moblin slowly stood up on its two feet and made its way over to her; the princess held as still as she could, breathing steadily, making sure not to make any sudden movements. Soon, the creature was standing right in front of her and leaning down somewhat in order to inspect her, as though it had never seen a human before, at least not this close. Then the Moblin was opening its mouth, and its tongue was running over the girl's naked form inquisitively.

Try as she might, even Zelda couldn't help but gasp as she felt the Moblin's slimy red tongue lick her legs, stomach, and breasts. This wasn't a gasp of fear, however, but rather one of surprise…and perhaps of pleasure. At the touch of the Moblin's tongue, her bare nipples hardened and she felt a fire burn between her legs. A moment later, the Moblin's tongue pushing itself between her legs and running itself up and down her needy little slit, and Zelda had to keep herself from falling in pleasure over right then and there.

"Yes, that's it…" Zelda moaned gently, still gasping a little as she felt the Moblin's tongue lick up and down her loins, tasting her light juices. "That's what I'm here for. I need it. I need it so badly! I'm yours for the taking."

Whether the Moblin understood her words or not, Zelda did not know, but she certainly understood the way its loincloth was rising as the creature's thick cock began to grow hard. A moment later, the creature tore the cloth from its waist, revealing itself to the princess and causing the girl to gasp in wonder at the Moblin's thick cock. At least a foot long and three inches in diameter, the princess felt her mouth water just at the mere sight of it.

Knowing exactly what the Moblin wanted, Zelda nodded and then turned around, presenting her rear to the creature before getting onto all her hands and knees. Feeling a little playful, she wriggled her hips and ass at the Moblin as she felt it position itself behind her; she had been looking forward to this for days, and now she was going to _enjoy_ it!

"Uhhnnnnn!" the princess groaned as she felt the head of the Moblin's thick cock press against her tight pussy and then push forward. Zelda had never before taken a cock of such length or girth – few Hylian women ever had, she was sure – and the initial entry was almost too much for her to bear. The girl's cunt burned as she felt the Moblin finally shove the entirety of its head into her pussy, causing her to shriek in both pain and pleasure. "Oh! Oh, _Goddess_!"

Zelda continued to groan and moan as she felt the Moblin wrap its clawed hands around her naked waist and then push deeper still, desperate to fill the naked princess with the entirety of its girth. The princess squeezed her eyes closed and whimpered as she felt inch after inch of the Moblin's thick cock bury itself into her tight little cunt, much farther and much deeper than anything had ever gone before.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of pain and anticipation, Zelda gasped as she felt the Moblin bottom out inside of her, its massive balls – each the size of an apple – slapping against her naked cunt and indicating the full length of its meat was buried to the hilt inside of her.

_Sooooo good!_, the princess thought to herself as she wriggled her hips slightly, feeling the massive monster cock stretching her insides as no one else ever had or ever will. _I feel so…so full! Let's see what else it can feel like…_

It wasn't long before Zelda's wriggling hips and gentle whining convinced the Moblin to finally pull its thick blue cock out of the princess's poor little pussy until only the head of its meat was penetrating her tight hole…before slamming back inside her once again, sending the entirety of its length flying into Zelda and knocking all of the wind out of the girl's poor lungs.

Soon enough, the Moblin was gripping Zelda's naked waist as it thrust in and out of her tight cunt, slamming its meat deeper and deeper inside of her with every thrust forward. The creature's tongue lolled out of its mouth as it began to feel wave after wave of pleasure splash over it; never before had the Moblin experienced sex with such a perfect – or _willing_ – participant, and it wanted to milk as much pleasure out of this one as it possibly could.

Zelda, for her part, moaned and whimpered with every thrust and dutifully bucked her naked hips back at the Moblin, meeting it thrust for thrust and taking every inch of the creature's monstrous dick as deep as she possibly could. She was desperate to feel the Moblin pounding the living hell out of her, using her only to breed and rut, finally filling her with its delicious monster cum. The princess wanted nothing more than to be used and abused, and she had finally found the perfect partner with whom to fulfill this sordid fantasy.

"Yes, yes, take me!" Zelda shrieked as she felt the Moblin slam into her from behind, causing her knees and elbows to shake unsteadily with every thrust. "Take me! I'm yours to do with as you please! Just, please, don't stop!"

And, to the Moblin's credit, it didn't. Not that the creature was even capable of such complex thought; as far as the Moblin was aware, it was mating with a desirable young female, human or not, and its only purpose was to milk as much pleasure out of it as possible before spilling its seed deep within her womb.

Zelda gasped lightly as she felt the Moblin release her waist with one of its hands and instead reach up to take her fondle her bare breasts, bouncing back and forth as they were with each and every thrust into the poor girl's abused cunt. It wasn't long before the creature was gripping and squeezing her breasts, making the princess moan and cry out in pleasure, experiencing ecstasy she had previously never thought possible. Soon, the Moblin was even going so far as to run its slimy tongue up and down the girl's naked back, including her bare ass, causing her to gasp and groan every time she felt the tip of the creature's tongue rub against her delicate asshole.

_It's even better than I ever imagined!_, the princess thought as she threw her head back and moaned loudly, practically shrieking in pleasure. With a smile on her face, she turned to look back at the monstrous creature gripping her and slamming its cock into her human pussy. _It's so good! So perfect! I never want this to end!_

But end it had to. For how long the two rutted like animals, Zelda couldn't know, only that it seemed to end far too early for her liking. All of the pain and pleasure and ecstasy that had been building up as the Moblin fucked her into submission suddenly came out all at once as Zelda felt her orgasm over take her and send wave after wave of pure heaven coursing through her veins.

"Ohhhh!" she moaned loudly as her entire body shuddered and shook, every one of her muscles spasming in sexual delight, including the ones in her pussy tightening as they gripped the Moblin's thick, thrusting cock. "Oh, yes! Yes! Oh, Goddess, _yes_!"

A moment later, the princess collapsed onto her stomach in the middle of the cave, her arms and legs turned to jelly as pleasure coursed through her. Above her, the Moblin didn't skip a beat, and merely continued to pound into the naked girl with wanton fury, loving the way her bare ass slapped against its hips as it slammed her into the ground.

Eventually, Zelda's ongoing orgasm served as the catalyst for the Moblin's own, and the creature roared as it finally unloaded itself deep inside of Zelda, unleashing gallon upon gallon of fiery hot monster cum deep inside the princess. Zelda squirmed and writhed in pleasure beneath the Moblin as it came inside her, pinning her to the ground with its dick as it filled her cunt with its devilish juices.

It wasn't until every last drop of the Moblin's seed was successfully deposited inside Zelda that the creature slowly pulled its meaty cock out of her abused pussy, causing the girl to whimper and gasp as she felt every single inch being pulled out of her. When at last the Moblin had fully withdrawn itself from the princess's cunt, Zelda was left with an empty feeling that simply couldn't be filled by the copious amounts of monster cum now inside her.

"Mmm," Zelda hummed contentedly, smiling as she felt the Moblin's juices leaking out of her stretched and well-fucked pussy. "That was _just_ what I needed."

And that's when the second Moblin entered the cave.


End file.
